Limpia
by BlackyPrincess
Summary: Chisaki era frío, malvado, un asesino sin consideración. Yo, Quinn Hachisuka siempre fui una rebelde. Por razones del destino terminamos trabajando juntos... "¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?" "Que asco..." "¿No sería genial un Quirk de abejas que puedan hacer explotar a la gente con solo pararse en ellos?" (Kai Chisaki x Quinn Hachisuka) (¡DESACTUALIZADO!) Crack ship! One-shot


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, me presento yo soy alguien que ya en el pasado hacía fanfictions, pero debido a que en ese tiempo era muy malo al punto de hacer Scripts y esas cosas es que recién me doy la oportunidad de regresar a todo esto XD**

 **Y que mejor forma que con uno de los mangas que más me han gustado últimamente, mi amado Boku no Hero Academia, y en esta ocasión me alegra poder escribir de dos personajes que me encantan a su manera y que siento que sería HERMOSO que estuvieran juntos, todos tenemos un crack ship oculto (?)**

 **A este punto ando apenas escribiendo la historia por lo que aún no sé cómo será mi nickname en la página, será algo que pensaré cuando termine este fic.**

 **Es un One-shot bastante simple pues quiero probar suerte al ver cómo es recibido y que me digan de los errores y de cosas que pueda mejorar, siéntanse libres de darme todas sus recomendaciones en los reviews (Se aceptan mentadas de madre también).**

 **Sin más los dejo con la historia.**

 **Boku no Hero le pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 _ **Limpia**_

"Vivir es duro, ¿Me equivoco?"

Era algo que me preguntaba todos los días. No todos realmente, más bien, desde que trabajo con estos tipos y de haber perdido todo lo que hacía que mi vida fuera entretenida o al menos divertida.

No puedo decir que no es algo que yo misma no me haya buscado, después de todo ser una villana en un mundo donde la mayor aspiración de los niños es convertirse en poderosos héroes que combatan el crimen y reciban todo tipo de honoríficos, hace que el ser un villano sea malo no importa si lo haces a tiempo medio o completo. O incluso por cinco minutos.

—Cámbiale, eso es aburrido. — El idiota de Irinaka estaba viendo algún tonto programa sobre las casas más famosas de Japón y del mundo, sobre el tipo de materiales de las que estaban hechas. Por alguna razón para él esa era la mejor programación del mundo, siempre lo escuchaba fantasear sobre cómo le gustaría usar su Quirk para fusionarse con alguna de esas mansiones y crear laberintos de todo tipo, hablaba sobre como aplastaría a los dueños y se deleitaría con el crujir de sus huesos, entre otras tonterías.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor que ver mocosa? Esto es importante para nosotros como Yakuzas, debemos estar preparados para cualquier tipo de situación, nunca sabemos cuándo nos podemos encontrar en terrenos desconocidos y tengamos que actuar al instante. ¡No creas que el jefe siempre va a estar cubriendo tu plano culo cada que lo necesites! — Me gire a verlo solo para notar su expresión de "furia" bajo el títere que usaba como ropa.

El cuarto de recreación de los Preceptos no era nada muy extravagante, después de todo al jefe le gustaban las cosas simples. Contábamos únicamente con una televisión bastante grande con señal (A pesar de encontrarnos como a cuatro pisos bajo tierra), una mesita de café delante del televisor, un sofá extenso para descansar de color verde bastante cómodo realmente y un mini bar cerca de la puerta para tomar cualquier bebida que queramos. Todo bien ordenado en un cuarto con paredes de tatami.

Irinaka no gustaba de usar el sofá por alguna razón y en su lugar tomaba uno de los banquillos del mini bar y se quedaba ahí "parado" aun lado del sofá.

De todos modos, a excepción de mí no es como que algún otro de los Preceptos o los "gastables" usaran mucho el área de recreación. Usualmente me llamaban a la base para alguna tarea de suministración o prueba de drogas, simplemente me traían a algún miembro de una banda Yakuza rival (Aunque quedan bastante pocas) y yo mandaba a alguna de mis bebés a que lo inyectara y los demás tomaran notas, mientras yo me quedaba viendo mis "boberías de mocosa" en la televisión según Irinaka, y escribiendo el reporte de lo que mis bebes captaban.

No era distinto a lo que hacía antes de ser una Precepto, siempre mandaba a mis bebés a causar algún daño, esperar a que los héroes o vigilantes llegaran a escena, tomar nota y entregarlo. En ese tiempo las cosas eran tan sencillas y parecía que mi vida estaría arreglada.

—Ponme algo de Idols. —Dije mientras veía al techo con un puchero en los labios.

—¡Solo piensas en esas boberías de mocosa! ¡No veo el día en que te maten en una de nuestras misiones y ahí te acordaras de mí! —Me seguía señalando con su minúsculo dedo de títere.

Yo solo voltee a verlo y con una cara de fastidio cubierta por mi mascara le conteste.

—Dios Irinaka, ¿Puedes callarte por un momento? De verdad que para ser tan pequeño eres tan molesto—Le conteste con un tono sarcástico en mi voz a la vez que me recargaba de espalda en el sofá mientras el pequeño se la pasaba señalándome con el dedo y sus ojos de nuevo parecía que se le saldrían de sus cuencas. De verdad que adoraba cuando eso pasaba pues me parecía muy gracioso, esa era la principal razón por la que me pasaba molestando a Irinaka.

—¡MALDITA MOCOSA ESTÚPIDA! ¡SOLO POR QUE LOGRASTE HACER QUE ESE PUNK DE LA LENGUA MATARA A ESE HÉROE AMERICANO, TE CREES QUE PUEDES IR TÚ SOLA Y MATAR A ALL MIGHT POR TU CUENTA! ¡SOLO TUVISTE SUERTE DE QUE ESE IDIOTA ERA UN CONFIADO Y PUDISTE SACARLE SANGRE SIN QUE LO NOTARA PARA DARSELA A ESE PUNK! ¡SI HUBIERA SIDO ALL MIGHT EN SU LUGAR TE HABRÍA ARRANCADO LA CABEZA AHÍ MISMO Y NO ESTARÍAS AQUÍ MOCOSA, RAMERA, ESTÚPIDA, INCOMPETENTE…! — Ya ni siquiera lo escuchaba cuando se ponía de ese modo, pero aun así molestarlo era más divertido que hacer nada.

—Si, tienes razón. Debería ir yo misma ahora y matar a All Might, estoy segura de que puedo encargarme yo sola. Quizá de paso pueda ir por Endeavor y secuestrar al bombón de su hijo. O incluso pueda ir por Best Jeanist, pero descuida Irinaka dejaré que tú también te encargues de alguno como, hmmm…¿Mount Lady? —Cuando dije esto último no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que no fue muy audible debido a la máscara que Overhaul nos obligaba a usar, eche mi cabeza para atrás mientras me reía de como Irinaka a este punto estaba haciendo sonidos incomprensibles mientras con sus manos parecía que me quería aplastar la cabeza.

Era bueno que estuviéramos del mismo bando, la verdad es que su Quirk no es uno contra el que me gustaría tratar.

—Queen Bee, Mimic, tranquilícense. — Fui sacada de mis carcajadas cuando escuché la inconfundible voz de Kurono quien nos veía desde el marco de la puerta.

No había notado su presencia de lo bien que me la estaba pasando con Irinaka.

—¿Ustedes nunca podrán llevarse bien? —Dijo Kurono mientras se adentraba a la habitación hasta estar aún lado del sofá, delante de nosotros dos.

—Tsk, ya sabes como soy Chrono, ¡No soporto a los mocosos! Y sobre todo esta niña…Me irrita. —Voltee a verme con desaprobación.

—Tengo diecinueve años amor, no soy tan niña. — Me levanté del sofá desganada para acercarme a Kurono. —¿Es hora? —

—El jefe quiere verte en el laboratorio. Vamos. — Me dijo y comenzó a tomar su camino fuera de la habitación.

Lo seguí y aproveché para voltear a ver a Irinaka antes de salir del cuarto y mostrarle la belleza de mi dedo medio mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho.

Fui correspondida de la misma manera, pero no me guiño el ojo. Eso me entristeció…

Mientras seguía a Kurono por los pasillos de la base Yakuza que eran demasiado extensos me puse a hacer memoria sobre lo que había mencionado Irinaka acerca del héroe americano que maté, conocido como Captain Celebrity.

Lo cierto era que, luego de ese incidente en el que se vieron involucrados Stendhal, Captain Celebrity, los Vigilantes, varios héroes profesionales incluyendo a All Might y a varios inocentes, yo perdí todo lo que alguna vez fue mi vida pasada.

.

.

.

Stendhal y yo habíamos roto complicidad cuando comenzó con todas esas tonterías narcisistas sobre "purificar el mundo y los falsos héroes". Tonterías. Claro que cuando se lo dije trató de matarme, pero no lo logró.

Nos volvimos a ver tiempo después cuando me dieron ordenes de "encargarme" del capitán.

"Usa a ese asesino que encontraste para encargarse del Capitán. ¿Dijiste que su Quirk le permitía paralizar a las personas de quien bebiera su sangre no? Ese capitán se convertirá en una molestia eventualmente, ya tenemos suficiente con All Might. El tipo es un egocéntrico, no notará ni sentirá cuando una de tus abejas robe un poco de su sangre y la otra le suministre algo de "Activador", ¿Verdad Hachisuka?"

Sonaba jodidamente loco e imposible, "¡Ese tipo está al nivel de All Might, tú mismo lo dijiste! ¿De verdad esperas que lo logré? ¡Stendhal trató de matarme! ¿¡Cómo voy a convencerlo!?". Incluso hoy en día me sigue sonando como una misión suicida.

Me sorprende que todo haya salido tan bien.

Contacté a Stendhal rastreando un par de asesinatos a héroes de bajo rango en callejones abandonados, no fue muy difícil.

Me dijo que yo seguía siendo una villana y que sería purgada, pero que ese capitán era incluso peor que yo, pues según él los héroes que solo piensan en ellos son peores que los villanos, bla, bla, bla…

Hicimos el plan con una semana de anticipación y todo salió genial.

Robé su sangre, al parecer los héroes extranjeros se tienen que hacer pruebas de salud al comenzar a servir en nuevos países. El doctor que realizo sus pruebas al Captain Celebrity resulto ser alguien afiliado al mundo de los villanos, por lo que conseguir su sangre fue relativamente sencillo.

Contacté de nuevo a Stendhal que ahora se hacía llamar Stain, le hice saber que ya conseguí las muestras de sangre y solo quedaba el paso final. Llevar a cabo el homicidio.

Lo hicimos durante un festival en vivo patrocinado por el mismo capitán. Estaba tan distraído con las cámaras y el gentío que no vio cuando mi bebé le dio el "Activador".

Luego de eso todo lo que paso lo puedo definir como un Plus Chaos.

Entre que el capitán mataba a la gente a golpes que les sacaban los cráneos, un par de héroes profesionales que murieron ese día, los vigilantes y All Might que se presentaron en escena. Todo era perfecto para que Stendhal se presentará y acabara con todo…

Si no fuera porque ese maldito anciano lo arruino.

Iba con Pop-Step y su "esclavo" el rarito arrastrado, era el único que sabía de mi Quirk debido a que logró capturar a una de mis bebés hace mucho.

Aun entré el caos y las muertes en masa, el tipo logró que al menos un reportero diera la noticia de que yo había sido la responsable de volver loco al capitán. No hubo mucha ciencia luego de eso para enlazarme con el resto de crímenes que ocurrían relacionados al Activador.

En fin. Stendhal logró su objetivo, el pobre imbécil del capitán tuvo la mala suerte de tener el tipo de sangre que más duraba con la parálisis de Stendhal.

Lo mato sin titubear, pero entré todo el caos y masacre que se armó ese día, los héroes estaban más ocupados evacuando a los civiles y esperando la llegada de All Might que no vieron cuando el capitan cayó al suelo y una figura negra le degolló el cuello. El pobre Stendhal no tuvo su gran debut ese día como el "Asesino de héroes Stain" hasta tiempo después matando héroes de menor rango.

Stendhal luego se encargó del anciano y el resto de vigilantes. Me enteré de que solo había lograda acabar con el anciano mas no con los otros dos. Luego de eso fue a por mí y tuve que inyectar a un par de civiles más para escapar de él.

Siempre había sido una chica enferma que se burlaba del peligro y del dolor ajeno… Pero esa vez sentí miedo y desesperación, ni se cómo hice para escabullirme de él y de los medios que se encontraban reportando en vivo ese día.

Supongo que alguno de los transeúntes que inyecte tuvo un Quirk lo suficientemente fuerte para distraerlos.

Recibí una llamada de mi madre minutos después para decirme que ya no era su hija, y que si me veía de nuevo me denunciaría si es que no me metía un escopetazo entre los ojos ella misma.

Dos horas después de correr sin parar y solo sentir como mi celular vibraba cada segundo por el montón de llamadas y mensajes que me llegaban de mis ahora ex amigos al ver mi rostro en las noticias, solo pude dar a parar a un callejón de los muchos que ya me conocía para desplomarme exhausta en el piso maloliente…

Y cuando me encontraba llorando desamparada en la oscuridad de ese callejón, solo pensaba que todo esto era algo que yo misma había buscado al aceptar trabajar con estos tipos…

"Bien hecho Hachisuka" Sonó mi parlante.

"—Vete a la mierda. —"

"Lo vimos todo desde aquí. Parece que tú rostro y Quirk ahora se conocen. En otras circunstancias habríamos roto contacto contigo e incluso mandado a eliminarte, pero desde que te nos has unido has sido de gran ayuda en nuestras operaci…"

"—¡Cállate y dime lo que quieres! —"Gritarle a unos parlantes en un callejón desolado.

Era patética.

"Tengo a alguien aquí que está interesado en mantenerte en nuestras filas. Te mandaré la dirección de donde te reunirás con él."

.

.

.

Supongo que no tenía nada más que perder a ese punto, y acepte lo que me propusieron.

La dirección que me dieron me termino por llevar a un barrio bastante lujoso, pero sin llegar a lo excéntrico.

"Justo como las casas de los hombres con los que salía." Pensé mientras me paseaba por las calles, suponiendo o esperando que nadie ahí me reconociera.

La casa en la que termine era bastante grande, y me recibieron unas personas con cubrebocas en sus rostros, nunca había tenido contacto directo con estos Yakuza con los que trabajaba más que la primera vez que tome la entrevista en un cuartel secreto. Por lo que no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de gente eran.

Me guiaron a la entrada y casi me exigieron que me quitara los zapatos, lo habría hecho de todas formas, pero me dijeron que el jefe del lugar era alguien bastante "especial" con esos temas.

Incluso me rociaron con un par de sprays extraños y me hicieron ponerme gel antibacterial antes de siquiera llevarme al piso donde estaba el cuarto del jefe.

Me dejaron vía libre hasta el tercer piso donde había una puerta polarizada en la pared con un símbolo extraño, supuse que esa era la puerta donde me llamaban.

"—Se mi compañera. —"

Me le dijo tan directamente que hasta dude que lo decía enserio. Llegue a pensar que me iban a matar ahí mismo.

Al entrar en la habitación fui recibida por este chico que parecía ser mayor que yo por un par de años más o menos. Por alguna razón se estaba tapando la boca con un cubrebocas negro al igual que los demás y me miraba sentado desde un sofá en la habitación donde estábamos solo él y yo con un poster a mi lado que parecía decir "Los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte" acompañado del mismo símbolo de la puerta.

"—No jodas conmigo…—"Traté de hacerme la dura, pero a este punto ya no importaba.

"—Tú Quirk es llamado Queen Bee ¿Cierto? Estoy seguro de que podemos sacarle un buen uso, ahora mismo deseo que tú seas parte de Los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte. —"

Me lo pensé un minuto, quizá dos, quizás tres.

Si me iba de aquí ahora moriría (Si es que no me mataban al salir que era lo más probable), pues muy seguramente me terminarían por atrapar. La razón por la que yo siempre cometía crímenes tan indiscriminados era debido a que la Yakuza se encargaba de limpiar mis desastres, pero sin ellos seguro sería muy difícil siquiera el salir a una calle transitada.

"—¿Dónde firmo? —"

"—En el cajón de la estantería atrás tuyo—"Dijo mientras se recargaba en el sofá como si quisiera transmitirme la confianza de que al abrir ese cajón no me explotaría nada en la cara.

"—Es una máscara. —"Dije al abrir el cajón de la estantería, en su interior se encontraba una máscara tejida, muy parecida a las que usaban los doctores de la plaga de la edad media. Con la excepción de que esta solo cubría de la boca a la nariz, y en mi caso tenía un parche tejido para ponerse en el ojo izquierdo.

"—Bienvenida a los Yakuza. —"

.

.

.

Eso fue hace tres años.

Si, pensar todo en retrospectiva hace que uno se sienta refrescado y más feliz, incluso en un caso como el mío donde mi vida se fue a la mierda.

Luego de unirme a los Yakuza rompí todo lazo con mi vida anterior, empezando por quemar los libros de la secundaria y ese estúpido uniforme.

Lo único que conserve fue mi peinado, mis calcetas y mi chaqueta con una abeja estampada en la espalda.

Había dejado todo atrás, menos lo que me hacía ser yo misma.

—El jefe ha estado muy ocupado con el desarrollo de las balas. Está seguro de que pronto lograremos conseguir el modelo perfeccionado. —Me informaba Kurono mientras seguíamos caminando por los extensos pasillos de la sede Yakuza, realmente eran largos y eso me hacía sentir segura.

—Asegúrate de que no se queme mucho las pestañas. —Le bromé un poco. —¿Qué necesitan de mi hoy? —

—Al jefe le preocupa que si tensamos mucho el cuerpo de Eri esta pueda terminar entregando productos deficientes. Sin embargo, sabes que para el desarrollo de las balas necesitamos muchas muestras de sangre, y el jefe le preocupa que pueda presionar a Eri si se la pasa mutilándola y reensamblándola sin medida. Por ello me dijo que sería buena idea que por lo menos ocho de tus abejas saquen muestras frescas de la sangre de Eri y usemos esos ocho frascos por esta noche. — Me explicaba todo con una formalidad que daba miedo. Mi relación con Kurono no era la misma que con Irinaka, mi relación realmente variaba con cada uno de los miembros de la organización, pero siendo que Overhaul y Kurono era a quienes debíamos de obedecer, una relación formal era indispensable.

—Entonces quieren que le saque sangre, muy bien. — Le contesté. —Esa niña Eri es tan linda, realmente no me gusta lastimarla ¿Sabes? — No me gustaba, pero tampoco me molestaba.

Caminamos en silencio, no teníamos nada de qué hablar hasta que estuvimos delante de un elevador del cual solo los Preceptos teníamos derecho de usar.

Kurono entró, pero antes de querer seguirlo voltee a ver el fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento en donde los Gastables estarían pasando el rato.

—¿Me das un momento? Quiero saludar a los chicos. —Le dije mientras comenzaba a tomar camino a la sala de entrenamiento, aun cuando Kurono no me había contestado todavía.

—No te tardes, sabes que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar. — Le hice un ademan con la mano a modo de señal de que lo escuche y continúe hasta la puerta al final del pasillo.

.

.

.

—¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡RAAAAAAA! —Tan pronto entré lo primero que vi fue a Rappa y a Rikiya en una de sus tantas sesiones de "entrenamiento" en donde Rappa soltaba toda su furia contra Rikiya y este último hacía el mejor intento por igualarlo.

Hace tiempo me había dicho a mí misma que los Quirks de gigantificación eran muy ostentosos, pero con la desventaja de que se volvían muy identificables para los héroes a la hora de realizar crímenes en cubierto.

Aun así, no podía negar que el bueno de Rikiya nos había salvado muchas veces cuando teníamos intrincadas con alguna banda rival.

Pero no tenía oportunidad contra Rappa cuando este se descontrolaba.

—¡MUEREEE! —Le grito Rappa dándole un golpe de lleno en el estómago de Rikiya que debía medir unos tres metros, Rappa siempre lo dejaba tocarlo antes de empezar sus peleas para según él "pelear igualados". Aun con su tamaño Rappa lo superaba.

—Rappa, tranquilízate. — Tengai como de costumbre, estaba parado aun lado de la arena en donde Rappa y Rikiya entrenaban, o más bien, donde Rappa se desquitaba.

El golpe que le había dado a Rikiya fue tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de espalda contra el suelo y Tengai tuvo que usar sus barreras para proteger al indefenso gigante que era asediado por los golpes del feroz guerrero.

—¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! —Aun sabiendo que las barreras de Tengai eran imposibles de romper, él confiaba que algún día lograría quebrarlas y entonces lo mataría.

Pero al ver que hoy no era el caso, le dio por molestarse más.

—¡TENGAI BASTARDO RETIRA ESAS COSAS! ¡DEJA QUE ESTE HOMBRE TENGA UNA MUERTE DE GUERRERO! —Se dirigió entonces hacía Tengai y de nuevo trató de darle un golpe con toda su fuerza, pero los escudos se lo impidieron.

—¡Muy bien! Pero algún día te mataré. —Resignado, tomo una toalla que estaba en una de las bancas del salón y comenzó a pasárselo por el cabello. —¿Niña abeja? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a Lord Overhook? —

—Es Lord Overhaul, Rappa. —Le corrigió Tengai.

—Déjalo, y sí. Vengo a ver al jefe. —Voltee entonces a ver al moribundo Rikiya que aun yacía agotado en el suelo del salón. —Vaya, le diste bastante duro ¿Eh grandote? No quisiera saber qué pasaría si usaras el Activador. —Le comenté a Rappa al ver la situación en que dejo a Rikiya.

—Todos aquí son débiles, ¡Y esa basura que usan para fortalecer sus Quirks no es diferente a usar un arma! Me niego a probar semejante deshonra. — Me dijo eso y se fue a la sala de enfermería, lo más probable que a descansar pues el herido no era él.

—Lo que tú digas y mandes. — Me acerqué a saludar a Tengai. —¿Qué hay de nuevo? —

—Señorita Hachisuka, es un honor tenerla aquí. —Hizo una reverencia al más puro estilo de un monje al saludarme.

—Je, ese Rappa de verdad que es todo un caso. Me sorprende que no haya matado a nadie todavía. —Miraba por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho como Rikiya se comenzaba a levantar lentamente.

—No puedo controlarlo. Es una bestia primitiva, me enferma. —Se llevo una mano a la frente para mostrar su inconformidad. —Pero mientras Lord Overhaul lo consideré útil, es mi deber hacer el intento. Ahora si me disculpa, iré a atender a Rikiya. — Comenzó a alejarse en dirección a Rikiya, me iba a ir a ver al resto de los Gastables, pero entonces una voz sonó detrás de mí.

—Buen día Hachisuka, ¿Cómo ha estado tú día? —

—Ugh horrible, ¿Sabes lo asqueroso que es tener que vivir en un departamento de mala muerte en algún callejón abandonado? Mientras el jefe se la pasa en esta mansión y dice que no debemos estar todos los Preceptos juntos en un mismo ambiente pues de lo contrario "sería más riesgoso". ¡Ja! Claro que sí. Maldito Chisaki, cree que por que es guapo puede tratarnos como quiera, le exigiré que me deje vivir aquí. — Me agarré el pico de tela de la máscara como tratando de taparme la boca, y entonces supe de quien me estaba hablando a mis espaldas. —¡Ya te dije que odio que hagas eso Nemoto! —Dije dándole una patada en su rodilla derecha.

—Jejeje ¿Aun sigues enamorada del jefe Hachisuka? —Se burlo de mi a la vez que pasaba a un lado mío. —Deberías rendirte. El jefe nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú, solo Chrono y yo somos los más cercanos a él. —

"Tampoco se fijaría en ti, idiota…" Lo vi con una mirada de rencor, viéndolo como se alejaba a una de las orillas de la sala donde se encontraba Sakaki tirado con un montón de botellas de whisky que seguro había tomado de la sala de recreación.

Tan pronto llego con él comenzó a patearlo para hacerlo despertar.

"Par de enfermos."

Nemoto era otro de los miembros de la Yakuza con quien no me llevaba del todo bien. Era el único que estaba consciente de que yo tenía sentimientos por el jefe.

"¿Y que si me gusta Chisaki? Soy una villana, pero sigue siendo una chica…"

Supongo que, el hecho de que el jefe haya sido el único chico atractivo que había visto en años. Que además de eso me trataba de forma educada, y quizá porque tengo un gusto especial con los hombres "malvados" o que podrían matarme, hicieron que con el paso del tiempo yo eventualmente terminará por desarrollar sentimientos por él.

Nemoto lo descubrió una vez que me acorralo en uno de los pasillos y me hizo sacarle todo con solo un par de preguntas. De verdad que su Quirk era una molestia.

Nunca he sabido por qué nunca le ha contado al jefe respecto a eso, supongo que le gusta burlarse de mí y usar eso en mi contra para pedirme favores a veces.

Es un idiota.

Me olvidé de él y mejor fui a saludar a mis otros amigos.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Tengai ayudando a Rikiya a recuperar el equilibrio, se encontraba cierto individuo golpeando una de las paredes de acero del salón de entrenamiento con sus manos cubiertas de cristales.

—Vaya, ahora no te rompes tanto. Realmente has mejorado tu endurecimiento desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Eh Hojo? Y eso que no llevas el activador. —Dije a la vez que me acercaba a donde Hojo, aquel con el Quirk de cristalización se encontraba golpeando la pared para probar la calidad de sus cristales.

—¿Hachisuka? Si. Realmente me he estado esforzando en mejorar mi rendimiento sin necesidad del Activador. Quiero que Lord Overhaul este orgulloso. —Me contesto sin despegar su vista de la pared que golpeaba dando cada vez golpes más leves claramente debido a su cansancio.

—Estoy segura de que así será. —Bajé la mirada a mis pies y pude ver que justamente había un pequeño fragmento del cristal de Hojo, no más grande que una piedra. Me agaché y lo tomé con mis manos. —¡Hey Tabe! ¿Puedes comer esto? —

En otra esquina del salón se encontraba durmiendo el monstruo capaz de digerir cualquier cosa con su Quirk, Tabe.

Al escuchar que llame su nombre se despertó al instante.

—¿Comida? ¿Comida? —Busco con la mirada aquel bocadillo del que estaba hablando, pero al ver que era yo con un fragmento de Hojo solo mostró una cara de molestia —¡Muy duro! — Y volvió a dormir.

—¿Eh? —Lo miré extrañada, ¿Acaso ya había intentado comerse a Hojo alguna vez?

—Ya lo hemos intentado Hachisuka. —Me contesto una voz familiar a mi derecha. —De poder puede, pero requiere de un esfuerzo extra para él el masticar uno de los cristales de Hojo. —

Sentado en una pequeña repisa estaba Setsuno con una katana bastante larga, la cual no recordaba haber visto.

—¿Es nueva? —Le pregunte acercándome.

—Si…Bueno no…Digo ¿¡No sé!? —Se llevo sus manos a la cabeza y comenzó a sacudirla asustado. —Qui-quizá solo es mi vieja katana…pe-pero seguro al limpiarla la hice ver como nueva o quizá robe otra ¡NO ME PREGUNTES! —

—Ya, ya. Esta bien. —Le di unas palmadas en la espalda. —¿Por qué estas nervioso ahora? — Le pregunte ya acostumbrada a esos cambios radicales de actitud.

—Bu-bueno. Han sido ya tres meses desde la última vez que Lord Overhaul nos utilizó para alguna misión, yo realmente me pre-preocupo de que él ya no esté interesado en nosotros y piense en reemplazarnos…—Parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Tranquilo Setsuno. —Pase mis brazos por su espalda abrazándolo. —Overhaul nunca nos abandonaría a ninguno de nosotros, no tienes por qué tener miedo. —Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón sacando una caja de pastillas antidepresivas. —Mira lo que te traje. — Le mostré el empaque en sus ojos los cuales se iluminaron al instante.

—¡Dámelas! — No sé si fue su Quirk o su desesperación, pero de un momento a otro yo ya no tenía el empaque en las manos.

—Alto ahí. —Le dije tomando las pastillas suavemente tan pronto Setsuno las había sacado.

Pulse la pastilla a través del plástico con la yema de mis dedos sacando dos pastillas.

—Solo puedes tomar dos, si ingieres más te harás daño. —Le dije dándole las pequeñas capsulas en su mano y guardándome discretamente el paquete sin que él lo viera.

Y esta vez genuinamente lloró al tenerlas en sus manos.

—Ah…Gracias Hachisuka, no sé qué haría yo sin ti. —Lo vi comenzar a desabrocharse la máscara y me bajé de la repisa donde estaba con él, decidí que ya había hecho esperar bastante al jefe.

—Solo no te mueras. ¿Ok? —Le conteste, pero este ya estaba muy ocupado tragándose las capsulas.

Y así abandone la sala de entrenamiento dejando a mis amigos Gastables. Me dirigí al elevador y pulse el botón de la planta más baja.

"Bueno, será un trabajo fácil." Me dije a mi misma cuando comencé a bajar.

.

.

.

—Tardaste. —Me dijo tan pronto baje.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte. —Le conteste.

El laboratorio siempre me pareció un lugar aterrador. Todos esos tanques y maquinas cortantes, realmente no te daba buena espina.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Eri? —Le pregunte.

—En la silla de pruebas. Chrono ya debió de haberte dicho lo que tienes que hacer. — En ningún momento desde que había llegado, Overhaul había despejado el ojo de esos microscopios y cosas científicas raras que usaba para el desarrollo de sus balas.

Chisaki siempre es y siempre será alguien que no muestra sentimientos a la gente. Quizá por ello mismo me parecía alguien tan intrigante e interesante.

Realmente no sé qué es lo que él piense de todos nosotros los Preceptos.

Pase una pequeña puerta con un filtro de rejilla para entrar en un cuarto extremadamente pequeño de tan solo unas cuatro paredes que formaban un cuadrado dentro de la habitación.

Había cámaras en, literal, cada esquina donde mirabas, agradecía ya no usar falda.

Kurono estaba aún lado de la silla de operaciones donde la pequeña Eri se encontraba encadenada con su típica mirada resignada hacía abajo.

—Tranquila. Piensa en ello como… ¿Una visita al dentista? —No sé porque trate de tranquilizarla, pero supongo que simplemente me daba pena.

—Si estas tan consternada entonces solo hazlo rápido. —Me dijo Kurono indiferente.

—Si, si, lo sé. —Me gire de espaldas, no quería ver cuando mis bebés la picaran, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Me retiré el parche de mi ojo izquierdo, tampoco quería que Kurono o Eri vieran el agujero por donde salían mis pequeñas.

—Salgan de ahí hermosas. —A mis ordenes, ocho apicultoras salieron rápidamente en dirección a los pequeños brazos de Eri.

Sus aguijones eran frascos vacíos, por lo que servirían como inyecciones. Probablemente más dolorosas.

Se posicionaron en fila cuatro en cada uno de sus respectivos brazos, apuntaron sus aguijones y esperaron a mis órdenes.

Eché un suspiro antes de dar la orden, y traté de cerrar los ojos.

—Ya. —

Pensé que Eri lloraría o gritaría al sentir los piquetes, pero era obvio que estaba acostumbrada a cosas peores.

Todo fue rápido y sin gritos, hasta pareció que yo estaba más nerviosa que la propia Eri.

—Excelente trabajo Queen Bee. —Kurono comenzó a desabrochar los grilletes de Eri y a tomarla en brazos. —No fue tan malo esta vez ¿Cierto? Vamos a que duermas. —

Me tapé de nuevo el ojo y vi como Papá Chronostasis sacaba a Eri de la habitación, fui detrás de él seguida por mis abejas.

—Está hecho jefe. — Dijo Kurono acercándose a Overhaul con Eri en brazos.

—Eso fue rápido. Bien hecho Queen Bee. —Por primera vez se giró a verme, que tipo más considerado.

Eri tenía cuatro piquetes sangrantes y profundos en cada uno de sus brazos, seguro sanarían eventualmente, pero vaya que se veían mal.

Overhaul paso su mano (con su guante de látex) por encima de los brazos heridos de Eri y de un momento a otro estos volvieron a estar como nuevos.

—Chrono, asegúrate de que vaya a dormir. —Ahora volteo a ver a la pequeña Eri que en ningún momento había cambiado su semblante decaído. —¿Ves que cuando cooperas las cosas son mas sencillas? —

La pequeña no respondió y solo se acurruco en el cuello de Kurono.

—Muy bien, Queen Bee, deja a tus apicultoras aquí y puedes retirarte por hoy. —Me ordeno Kurono.

Pero yo tenía otra idea en mente.

—No quiero. —Dije con mi actitud rebelde que siempre molestaba a varios miembros de la Yakuza. Tomé un banquillo cerca de una mesa y me senté recargando mi espalda en la mesa de atrás. —Quiero acompañar a Overhaul esta noche. —

—¿¡Que!? Te di una orden Queen Bee, Señor ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto jefe? —Kurono se escuchaba molesto, casi nunca desobedecía ordenes de él o de Chisaki, pero ya desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de ver cómo el jefe pasaba sus noches.

—Déjala. —Contesto indiferente Overhaul. —Incluso prefiero eso, así me puedo asegurar que no se lleve a las abejas por hacer alguna estúpida broma. —

Admito que incluso yo estaba sorprendida de lo bien que se lo tomo, pero luego de pensarlo bien, yo no era la única Precepto que más de una vez parecía irse por su camino en lugar de querer obedecer al jefe.

Después de todo, igual estaba ese tipo con manchas en el cabello y sonrisa espeluznante al que nunca se le veían los ojos. No recordaba su nombre pues no siempre se presentaba cuando lo llamaban.

Kurono se mostró molesto y extrañado, pero no tuvo de otra que dejarme quedarme.

—No toques nada. Esta operación es muy delicada. —Me advirtió antes de tomar el elevador e irse.

Estuve sentada en ese banquillo por unos minutos, observando todo el laboratorio. Estaba lleno de artilugios raros, pruebas de sangre, un montón de papeles con la palabra "FALLIDO" escrito en grande al igual que varios pizarrones con operaciones que no comprendía.

Mis pequeñas se pusieron en fila delante de Overhaul y este retiro el frasco de una de ellas para ponerse a examinarlo en su microscopio.

Estuve balanceándome en la silla por al menos diez minutos, esperando que él me dijera algo o pasará lo que sea que nos diera un tema de conversación. Pero parecía ser que me había olvidado de que estaba con uno de los villanos más fríos del bajo mundo, no podía esperar una conversación si no la iniciaba yo.

—Y… ¿Cómo van tus pruebas? —Pensé que me ignoraría hasta que decidiera irme, pero aun para ser un villano era educado.

—Bien. Creo que si mando a purificar unas cuantas muestras que tengo almacenadas junto con esta que estoy analizando puede que consigamos un producto de mejor calidad. —Me contestó sin despejar la vista de la muestra la cual ahora paso a lo que parecía ser otro microscopio, solo que ahora estaba usando unas pinzas para mover "cosas microscópicas" supongo.

—Genial… ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando las tengas? —Le pregunté.

—No tan rápido Queen, con las pruebas que mande lo más probable es que solo podamos conseguir unas muy pocas balas eficientes. El plan a largo plazo es conseguir hacer varias muestras de estas balas y venderlas a los villanos del bajo mundo, reinstaurando de ese modo a la Yakuza como una fuerza de la que todos los villanos del mundo deban depender. —Me contestó todo eso como si se lo hubieran preguntado mil veces, seguro ese era el caso.

—Eso probablemente requiera de mucho dinero, ¿Cierto? —

—Así es. Uno de nuestros objetivos es el de encontrar inversionistas para el proyecto. Estaba pensando contactarme con el dueño del mercado negro y pedir un préstamo, un hombre llamado Giran. —

—¿Quieres que yo lo haga por ti? Si se niega mis pequeñas pueden encargarse. —Le sugerí con una sonrisa a través de mi mascara.

—Quisiera resolver este problema sin mancharme las manos. Solo se necesita saber hacer negocios. —Vaya, por primera vez Overhaul buscaba resolver las cosas sin violencia.

—Jeje, no dijiste lo mismo cuando matamos a esos mafiosos rusos que se negaron a vendernos los aparatos científicos que necesitabas. —Le comenté divertida.

—Ese tipo me escupió. Nunca nadie me había hecho algo tan asqueroso. — Comencé a reírme cuando me acorde de ese momento.

—Oh Dios, ¡Si! Lo recuerdo, "Un mocoso como tú con esta tecnología solo sería un desperdicio." Te escupió en la chaqueta y le volaste la cabeza, las caras de sus camaradas fueron tan graciosas ¡Jajajaja! —Overhaul en cambió solo se estremeció al recordarlo y se pasó la mano por su chaqueta.

—A día de hoy la sigo sintiendo sucia. —Dijo mostrando una mirada de asco aun con su máscara.

—Mi mamá me enseñó a lavar ropa antes de que me echara, puedo lavarla por ti si gustas. — Le comenté sabiendo que rechazaría la oferta.

—Eso sería peor, dejarías la chaqueta el doble de sucia con los gérmenes de tus manos…—Trataba de mantener su atención en las muestras de sangre, pero claramente mis comentarios lo estaban fastidiando.

—¿Acaso piensas que yo soy sucia? Me hieres…—Le hice un falso puchero de tristeza para ver su reacción.

—La gente de este mundo está enferma, incluso si no lo están mentalmente sus cuerpos están sucios y eso es lo que me aterra. —Esta vez se giró a verme. —Tú eres una sádica y manipuladora, estás enferma de la cabeza, y además pasas gran parte de tu tiempo en la calle sin guantes o protección, debes de tener un montón de virus alrededor de ti. — Me dijo mirándome con desdén, que malvado.

—¿Y qué tal si me baño y me dejas vivir aquí? Enséñame a ser limpia si dices que soy tan enferma. — Supongo que nadie en la vida le había hecho semejante propuesta, pues su cara de sorpresa fue notoria.

—Es admirable que quieras ser limpia. Pero tú salud no es mi responsabilidad. En todo caso hazlo por ti misma, puedes pedirle a Chrono las especificaciones que yo le doy para mis baños. —Volvió a su semblante molesto y se regresó a su trabajo de analizar las muestras.

—Es por eso por lo que nos haces usar mascaras a todos, ¿Verdad? Dijiste una vez que si respirábamos el aire de esta mansión lo contaminaríamos y eso te molestaría. —

—En parte. Pero mientras yo mismo no me quite mi mascara no me importa si ustedes usan las suyas o no, estoy al tanto de que varios de ustedes se las quitan en sus horas libres. — Tenía razón, la máscara llegaba a ser molesta algunas veces y en mi caso yo me la quitaba cuando estaba a solas.

—¿Te molestaría si me la quito aquí? —Le pregunte tratando de retarlo un poco a ver que me decía.

—Si fueras nueva en esto te diría que no. Pero llevas tres años con nosotros y a pesar de que mantengo mi idea de que estás enferma, yo confió en todos los Preceptos. Hazlo si gustas, pero no me contamines las muestras. —

—Vaya, no me esperaba que te lo tomarás tan bien. — Sin esperar ni un momento comencé a desabrocharme la máscara.

La deje aun lado de la mesa donde me estaba recargando, mantuve el parche de mi ojo que era extraíble y me lo ajuste a la oreja. Inhale algo fuerte, pero no tanto como para que Chisaki se molestará, era genial tomar aire fresco cuando llevabas esa cosa todo el día.

—Ahora déjame trabajar. — Iba ya por la tercera abeja que analizaba, las otras cinco aún estaban esperando su turno y las tres libres regresaban a mi ojo.

Deje a Chisaki trabajar tranquilo por unos minutos mientras yo me entretenía moviendo uno que otro cuchillo o pinza que me encontraba por ahí.

Claramente no iba a dejarlo trabajar tranquilo toda la noche, por lo que comencé mi nueva movida.

—¿Jugamos algo? —

—No. —

—No sabes que te iba a recomendar. —

—No me gustan los juegos. —

—Entonces ¿Puedo hacerte preguntas y tú me haces algunas? —Ese era el juego a final de cuentas.

—¿Y qué te interesa saber? —Me contesto resignado, sabiendo que no iba a parar hasta que me hiciera caso.

—¿Cuánto te costó esta casa? —

—La compró el jefe, no yo. —

—Tu turno. —

—¿Crees que si separamos las grasas y el oxígeno de la sangre de Eri podamos tener mejores resultados durante la purificación? —

—Reprobé biología. —Esto se ponía divertido.

Me volteo a ver con una mirada extrañada.

—¿Entonces como hacías los informes para el jefe? —Me cuestiono.

—Solo anotaba lo que veía, daba por hecho que ustedes sabían todas las propiedades de las drogas que me daban. Mi trabajo era buscar gente con buenos Quirks y probarlo. —Le contesté jugando con una pequeña navaja de incisiones en mi mano.

—Ya veo…—Me contesto viéndome como si fuera una tonta. Tal vez nunca tuve las mejores notas, pero a la hora de desenvolverme por la vida yo era bastante buena.

—Me hiciste dos preguntas seguidas, me debes dos a mí. —

—Ugh, como quieras. —

—Hmmm… ¿Qué opinas de nosotros los Preceptos? —

—Son buenos y leales compañeros. Los tengo en cierta estima a cada uno de ustedes. Si, hasta a ti antes de que preguntes. —Ahora estaba vaciando la sangre en un pequeño frasco y observaba su contextura.

—Entonces si nos aprecias, vaya Chisaki, sabía que tenías corazón. —

—No me llames así, renuncie a ese nombre hace ya bastante tiempo. —

—¿Eh? ¿Por qu…—Iba a preguntarle la razón por la que no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre. Pero me di cuenta de que si lo hacía entonces habría gastado mi segunda pregunta y eso era algo que yo no quería, pues tenía una pregunta más importante en mente.

Ya dejare el indagar en su pasado para otra ocasión.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —Le pregunté con el semblante más serio que pude mantener.

No me dio el "No" directo y frío que me esperaba. En su lugar volteo a verme con una cara de repulsión y extrañez combinada.

—¿A qué se debe eso? —Dejo la muestra de sangre un momento en la mesa y volteo a verme.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Le cuestione.

—Sabes que no. Te explique hace poco que el contacto humano me provoca repulsión. —

—Pero ¿Nunca te ha gustado alguna chica? ¿No diste ni siquiera un beso de broma a alguien cuando eras un bebé? —Le saqué más vuelta a la conversación.

—Mi infancia no fue algo muy dulce. —Me lo imaginaba.

—Y…—Me levanté del banquillo y me puse a caminar un poco por el laboratorio, evitando contacto visual con él, pero sintiendo su mirada sobre mí. —¿Nunca te ha dado curiosidad? —

Se mantuvo callado unos momentos y luego de meditar su respuesta me contesto.

—Los besos y el sexo son las cosas más repulsivas a mis ojos. El solo hecho de pensar que los labios de dos personas intercambien saliva o que los órganos sexuales de dos personas se unan intercambiando fluidos me resulta simplemente asqueroso. —En ese momento comenzó a pasarse las manos por sus brazos como si tuviera frío y tratará de cubrirse. — Pero debo admitirlo. Si, me da curiosidad el cómo se sentiría realizar una de esas acciones, claro que el intentarlo no ha pasado nunca por mi cabeza. —

—¿Entonces eres virgen? —Solté una risa divertida para molestia de Chisaki.

—Mocosa estúpida. —

—Jajaja, tranquilo Overhaul, solo bromeaba. — Regresé a donde estaba mi banquillo y lo observé ponerse a trabajar de nuevo. — Pero, te das cuenta de que, si piensas revivir a los Yakuza y formar un nuevo imperio, eventualmente necesitaras un sucesor ¿Cierto? Además, sería una lástima que un Quirk como el tuyo se perdiera solo porque no quisiste relacionarte con nadie. —

—Eso es algo en lo que ya he pensado. Pienso conseguir una esposa cuando haya monopolizado a todo el mercado negro para poder procrear un sucesor que mantenga mi Quirk. Estaba pensando en un método de inseminación artificial. —

—¿Y qué clase de esposa le gustaría al gran líder Yakuza? —Ahora lo escuchaba con bastante interés. Todo lo que decía era estúpido y digno de un raro, pero era ingenioso al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero una persona limpia. — Y volvemos con eso…

—¿No deberías pensar en alguien con un Quirk fuerte para combinarse con el tuyo? — El Quirk de Overhaul ya era de por si una monstruosidad, el solo imaginar las combinaciones que podrían crearse con su Quirk me daba escalofríos.

—Con mi Quirk basta. — Era verdad, pero de nueva cuenta, sería un desperdicio no combinarlo con alguno.

Claro que, solo había una combinación de Quirks que a mí me interesaba.

—Entonces yo quiero ser tu esposa. —

Chisaki era alguien frío, malvado, un asesino sin consideración que torturaba a una niña por su objetivo de destruir la justicia. Pensaba solo en él mismo y era la persona más reservada del mundo y por su mente nunca pasaban ningún tipo de ideas románticas, o si quiera la idea de tener amigos.

Yo, Quinn Hachisuka siempre fui una rebelde. Comencé a trabajar como coordinadora para los Preceptos debido a que me parecía algo divertido y la paga sería muy buena, me burlaba de la gente cuando estos huían despavoridos de los villanos que yo misma despertaba e incluso asesinaba indirectamente a gente que me las debía.

Tenía varias amigas en la escuela y claro que uno que otro pretendiente, pero solo pensaba en mis propios beneficios cuando me juntaba con las personas, no era muy distinta a Chisaki pues él también elegía sus círculos sociales tratando de sacar todos los beneficios que podía para su persona.

Por razones del destino terminamos trabajando juntos y los últimos tres años nuestra relación nunca paso a más que Jefe-Subordinada.

Incluso cuando él mismo me curaba las heridas de mi cuerpo luego de escapar de algún mafioso loco, incluso cuando yo le sonreía y este me regresaba el gesto con un movimiento de su cabeza, incluso cuando pasaba noches en llamada con él para comunicarle de la gente que encontraba con potencial para ser un Gastable. Nunca pasamos de ser más que un Jefe y su Subordinada.

Aun así, yo quería algo y cuando quiero algo siempre lo consigo, así he vivido la vida por mucho tiempo y así pienso seguir y lo que yo quería ahora mismo, era a él.

Después de todo, ¿No sería genial un Quirk de abejas que puedan hacer explotar a la gente con solo pararse en ellos?

—Ocultaste muy bien tus intenciones todo este tiempo. —No sé si fue irónico o lo decía enserio.

Dejo de nuevo su muestra y ahora se giró para encararme.

—No sé qué estés planeando Hachisuka. Pero si estás hablando en serio entonces acepto tú oferta. —Me contesto calmado, no parecía que mi proposición lo haya afectado. —Tú sabes como soy. Aun si eres mi esposa no esperes afecto de mi parte. —

—¿Entonces es un sí? —Arquee una ceja y abandone mi banquillo ahora estando parada y acercándome un poco más a mi "prometido"

Me crucé un poco las piernas, a pesar de llevar pantalones trataba de mostrarle mis medias rayadas, "¿Tendrá fetiches?" Me preguntaba.

—Si. —Me contesto —Tu Quirk es genuinamente útil e interesante. Un individuo con la capacidad de controlar las células y usar abejas para coordinar sus movimientos sería una combinación letal. —

—Solo di que sí, no tienes que extenderte. —Lo admito, estaba sonrojada. No creí que conseguir la mano de Chisaki iba a ser algo tan simple ¡Toma eso Nemoto!

Nos quedamos viéndonos por unos minutos. Estoy segura de que Chisaki solo pensaba "Ya tienes lo que quieres, largo."

En parte tenía razón.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo? —Seguro los demás Preceptos se sorprenderían de verme actuar así, pero ¿No eran ellos los mismos que decían que era una mocosa tonta?

Pues supongo que si lo soy. Pero cuando tenía a mis novios de secundaria disfrutaba mucho de las muestras de afecto, aunque mi lado de villana me hacía ver muchas veces como una insensible, lo cierto era de que yo era alguien muy social.

—No te atrevas. —Me ordeno mientras ponía sus manos como queriendo marcarme un límite.

No me importó y me abalance sobre él con las manos desnudas y sin mi mascara puesta, le separé los brazos con mis manos rápidamente y entrelace mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un segundo.

—¿Lo ves? No es tan…—

Y entonces morí…

Era tal cual algunos lo describían, se ponía todo negro y no captabas nada a tu alrededor. Era como irse a dormir sin soñar.

Ni yo sé cómo aún estoy consciente de haber experimentado eso, no debió ser mas de un segundo que estuve muerta cuando Chisaki me regreso a la vida.

Mas de una vez Rappa se quejaba sobre como Chisaki lo había matado ya cuatro veces desde que se unió a nosotros. Siempre pensé que exageraba, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que iba enserio.

—…malo. —Fue lo único que dije cuando mi hilo de voz regreso a mí.

Y ahí estábamos "abrazados" yo rodeándolo por su pecho y él tenía sus manos encima de mí, pero solo porque hace unos minutos me había asesinado, era una especie de abrazo mórbido, que lindo.

—…Que asco…—Fue lo único que me dijo para sacarme del pequeño shock en el que me encontraba.

Me acomodé un poco el parche con la mano izquierda y retomé mi abrazo.

—Si me reviviste fue por algo, ¿Verdad? — Acurruque mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando claramente como su corazón se aceleraba.

—Estas demasiado cerca…Si te mataba toda tu sangre caería sobre mi…Eso sería aún más asqueroso. —Trato de justificarse, pero yo solo me continuaba acurrucando. —Limpiar la sangre no es fácil. —

—Lo sé. — Él solo bajo sus brazos y se resignó a esperar a que yo me fuera.

—Voy a necesitar una esponja de acero para limpiarme hoy. —Giraba la vista para evitar verme, yo le llegaba hasta el pecho de todos modos.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Si, tú y yo somos villanos, nuestras vidas giran en torno al dolor de las demás personas, somos escorias que no merecen un lugar en la sociedad. Pero hasta que alguno de los dos muera o sea arrestado, ¿Qué te impide probar lo que la gente normal llama "amor"? — Chisaki no iba a ser alguien fácil de convencer, pero que importaba, mientras lo tuviera a él a mi lado estoy segura de que tarde o temprano lograría darle un pinchazo a su negro corazón.

No contesto, parece que se quedó pensando las cosas que le dije, no creí que le haría efecto.

Pero me di cuenta de que lo había hecho cuando él rodeo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

—Estamos comprometidos. Supongo que a pesar de que esto me resulte repulsivo, el hacerlo contigo es mejor que hacerlo con cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Al menos te conozco. —Dios, deja de ser tan complicado por una vez pequeño-cara de pájaro.

—Entonces ahora dame un beso. —Voltee a verlo a su cara y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

Arqueo una ceja.

—Realmente te esmeras en conseguir lo que quieres ¿Verdad Hachisuka? —Le hice una mirada linda con una sonrisa, en el pasado usaba esa técnica para conseguir regalos de los hombres mayores con quienes salía algunas veces por dinero.

—Si no lo haces conmigo no lo harás con nadie. — Subí entonces mis manos a su nuca donde le acaricié el cabello para desencanto de este, pronto logré sentir los broches de su máscara. —Eres un investigador, ¿No es parte de tu trabajo investigar todo lo que puedas? Incluso las cosas que te repugnan. Digo, si conoces tantas enfermedades que no te dejan dormir por las noches es porque las investigaste ¿Verdad? —

Tenía dos broches, quite el primero para mostrarle que no me iba a detener.

—Toma esta experiencia como si investigaras una enfermedad, solo que esta no te va a matar. — O quizá si lo haga con el tiempo. Dicen que el amor duele.

Y así el segundo broche cayo, seguido de su máscara que se estampo con el suelo haciendo un ligero sonido. Que suerte que Kurono había trapeado esta mañana pues de lo contrario Chisaki seguro se molestaría de que su preciada mascara se ensuciara.

Su rostro, realmente no es como si su mascará lo cubriera al punto de no poder imaginar como luciría, algunas veces incluso llegue a pensar que tendría algún tipo de herida grave y eso era lo que causaba su fobia a las infecciones.

Pero no, este tipo simplemente estaba mal de la cabeza, pues estaba más sano que una manzana y así me gustaba.

Su nariz era adorablemente pequeña, y sus labios se veían secos.

—Ugh— Soltó.

—Qué lindo eres. —

Siempre me parecían lindas las parejas en donde la chica tenía que pararse de puntillas para besar a su pareja, fantaseaba algunas veces con una situación similar.

Claro que no esperaba que si lo llegara a conseguir este sería en un laboratorio subterráneo con un tipo que puede matarte con solo tocarte.

Un callejón abandonado podría haber sido más divertido, pero no era momento de quejarse.

La magia se rompió cuando vi que no lo alcanzaba a los labios, mis pies eran bastante chicos y me quedé de trompa frente a él a escasos centímetros, como tratando de acercarme más, estaba a punto de llamar unas cuantas abejas a que me elevaran, pero…

—Niña estúpida. — Con la fuerza con la que seguro tomaba por la cabeza a algunos enemigos y los estrellaba contra superficies duras para luego explotar sus cabezas, me tomo de la nuca y me empujo de golpe a sus labios.

Solté un pequeño "chuu" por la sorpresa, me habría alejado para tomar aire y prepararme mejor, pero siendo Chisaki lo más probable sería que me ordenaría largarme.

Así que, solo cerré los ojos y sentí como la curiosa lengua de Chisaki se paseaba con miedo por mis dientes, seguramente le aterraba pensar que estuvieran sucios, quizá lo estaban, pero él no se separó.

Le toque la punta de su lengua con la mía y este la retiro espantado, por lo que solo nos quedamos intercambiando un poco de saliva (Pensándolo así si se escucha asqueroso) por los quince segundos más lindos de mi vida.

Al final fui yo la que se separó, que ironía. Él no despegaba su vista de mí y podía jurar que estaba igual de sonrojado.

—Y bien… ¿Qué tal tu experimento? — Me empujo con "suavidad" y recogió su máscara del suelo, no me contesto hasta que se la había puesto de nuevo.

—Tus labios saben a miel. —Me sonroje, tener una colmena en tu ojo izquierdo te da más beneficios de los que uno puede creer.

Ya tenía lo que quería y ahora me podía ir, no quería, pero no sabía lo que Chisaki pensaría ahora, quizá dejarlo solo para meditar mejor su nueva relación sentimental lo ayudaría.

Me dirigí a la pequeña mesa donde dejé mi mascara y me la puse de nuevo, Chisaki me vio y me dijo.

—Descuida…Estas limpia. —Me quede un momento asimilando lo que me había dicho.

—¿Eh? — Le miré incrédula.

—Estas limpia, no hay necesidad de que te pongas la máscara estando aquí entre los dos. — Cualquiera diría que estaba delirando.

Pero para alguien que conocía a Chisaki sabía el enorme peso que esas palabras tenían.

Chisaki nunca, NUNCA en su vida había considerado a nadie como una persona limpia, creo que ni siquiera al jefe haciéndome a mí la primera persona que Chisaki veía como un igual.

Solo se me ocurrió ir y abrazarlo.

—Kai…—Le susurre mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda pues él había vuelto a sus experimentos.

—Ya te dije que renuncié a ese…

—¡Deja que yo te llame así! —Le rogué. — Así será especial. —

—Ugh, está bien Hachisuka. —

—Ahora llámame Quinn. Por favor. —

—Solo déjame trabajar. — Rodó los ojos mostrando su fastidio.

—Ya verás como con el tiempo aprenderás a soltar tus sentimientos. —Lo liberé de mi abrazo y me dirigí hacía el elevador, pero antes de eso. —¿Quieres que lave tu chaqueta? —

Me volteo a ver.

—Por favor. — Me contesto. —Por cierto. Puedes quedarte en la habitación al lado de la mía en el segundo piso de la casa. —

—Que amable eres querido. —Le retiré su chaqueta y me dirigí de nuevo a los primeros pisos de la casa.

Vaya, conseguir todo lo que quería hoy fue más sencillo de lo que parecía.

Sin duda las cosas de ahora en adelante se volverían más interesantes.

.

.

.

Ya habían sido cinco meses desde que Chisaki y yo estábamos en una "relación".

La verdad es que Chisaki no tuvo molestia alguna en comentarle al resto de los Preceptos sobre dicho lazo entre nosotros dos, se podría decir que confiaba en ellos, y además no era como si yo misma no me pudiera cuidar sola en caso de que alguno se quisiera aprovechar de mi para dañar al jefe.

Claro que a Irinaka y Nemoto les molesto el hecho de saber que ahora viviríamos juntos.

Aun así, Chisaki y yo no mostrábamos ningún tipo de interacción romántica cuando no estábamos en privado. Manteníamos nuestra formalidad durante las juntas y operaciones que teníamos, por lo que la relación de ambos no se volvió una molestia u obstáculo en nuestra búsqueda por desarrollar las balas eliminadoras de Quirks.

Eran las tres de la mañana, ¿Quién esta despierto a esa hora y más cuando eres un Yakuza? Solo Chisaki y yo. Al menos Chisaki tenía un motivo.

—¿Se puede? —Pasé por la puerta filtrada que Chisaki tenía en su habitación. Él se encontraba escribiendo unos informes de sus avances en una laptop que tenía.

De verdad que la habitación de Chisaki denotaba demasiado su manía por las enfermedades, el piso y las paredes estaban cubiertas por un plástico super ligero que hacía que mis pies descalzos se sintieran fríos al pisar, pues me encontraba vestida con mi pijama de abejas estampadas.

Me acerqué a Chisaki y pasé mis brazos por su cuello. —¿Qué tanto escribes? Duérmete ya. —Le dije jugando un poco con su cabello.

—Ya casi termino. —En eso se gira hacía un lado y me pasa un periódico (Cubierto en plástico para colmo) con una noticia en el titular. —Mira esto, parece que tu viejo amigo se metió en problemas.

—"Asesino de Heroes Stain derrotado por Endeavor" ¡Ja! Mira quien acabo en la cárcel primero Mr. Stendhal. —Me burlé de la justicia divina que le cayó a mi antiguo compañero y dejé el periódico aun lado.

—Debo decir que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad me habría gustado reclutarlo, pero parece que una tal "Liga de Villanos" se nos adelantó. —Me comentó sin despejar su vista de la pantalla.

—Ese tipo habría intentado matarnos eventualmente. —Deje el periódico en el escritorio de Chisaki de nuevo. —¿Liga de Villanos? Eso suena muy estúpido. —Solté una leve risa.

Noté que aun lado suyo Chisaki tenía una pequeña caja de madera guardada.

—Hey, ¿Qué es esto? —Dije estirando mi brazo para alcanzar la pequeña caja, cosa que pareció preocupar a Chisaki quien me tomo de la muñeca (Aun no aprendía a medir su fuerza cuando quería hacer agarres suaves, pero estaba avanzando).

—Deja eso…—Me dijo con un semblante que más que preocupado parecía estar apenado por lo que sea que hubiera en la caja.

—Tranquilo Kai, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, lo que sea que haya en esta caja no se lo diré a nadie ¿Acaso esa una foto tuya de bebé? Jajaja— Chisaki solo apretó los ojos e hizo un puchero molesto con su típica cara de "Haz lo que quieras" y continúo escribiendo.

¿No podría ser nada malo verdad? Abrí lentamente la caja como esperando que dentro hubiera algo que me sorprendiera…

Y así fue.

La caja no era grande, era como para guardar unos aretes o algo parecido, pero en su interior se encontraba una pequeña figura tallada de madera de una abeja con el símbolo de los Preceptos en sus pequeñas alas.

Mis ojos (El derecho) se me iluminaron al ver lo que Chisaki me había hecho, no sé si lo habrá tallado a mano o lo hizo con su Quirk, pero no quitaba que era el detalle más hermoso que me había hecho hasta ahora.

—¡Oh por Dios Kai! —Una o dos lagrimas se me debieron haber soltado en ese momento.

—Supongo que te gusto. —Dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme, pero yo me le abalance de inmediato haciendo que cambiara esa cara. —¡Oye, Quinn estoy trabajando! —

—¡CÁLLATE UN MOMENTO! —Le grité y cerré de golpe la laptop delante de nosotros, al pobre se le comenzaron a hervir los ojos, pero sabía que no corría ningún peligro estando con él.

Respiró hondo, estaba comenzando a aplicar esa técnica cuando se encontraba conmigo y le estaba funcionando.

—Tranquilo, tu trabajo sigue intacto mientras la laptop no se desconecte. —Le di un pequeño pellizco en sus cachetes que solo lo hicieron verme con aun más rabia.

Me levanté entonces y me tiré de espaldas en la cama de Chisaki que era bastante grande aun para ser solo él el que dormía allí.

Me le quede viendo fijamente mientras seguía sentado en su silla de escritorio y me desabroche un poco los botones de mi pijama.

—Hoy no pienso que me dejes con las ganas pequeño Kai. —Le dije con esa sonrisa malvada que solo hacía cuando cometía actos delictivos, como la vez que hice que Soga y Stendhal pelearan en el callejón.

Chisaki solo se levantó resignado y se posiciono encima de mi cruzando nuestros ojos otra vez.

—No puedo creer que haré algo tan asqueroso…—Me dijo mostrándome una mueca de asco mientras me miraba.

—Recuerda que lo haces conmigo. —Lleve una mano a su mejilla y me asegure de que se acercara más a mí.

—No deja de ser repulsivo. —Y me beso como solo él sabía hacerlo, Chisaki odiaba besarme, incluso después de la primera vez aún no se acostumbraba al contacto humano conmigo.

Trataba de morderme la lengua o los labios violentamente algunas veces, más de una vez ha tenido que reparármela porque me los deja sangrando, pero eso solo hace que los besos con él sean más divertidos.

—Te amo. — Le susurré.

—Yo también. — Me contesto fríamente.

En un mundo donde la mayor aspiración de los niños es convertirse en poderosos héroes que combatan el crimen y reciban todo tipo de honoríficos, hace que el ser un villano sea malo no importa si lo haces a tiempo medio o completo. Incluso por cinco minutos.

Pero el ser un villano no significa que debas estar solo, o que no puedas disfrutar de tus propios placeres con alguien más.

Hasta que uno de los dos o ambos sea arrestado, o muera asesinado por alguien más.

O hasta que nuestro plan de eliminar la justicia se completé y podamos instaurar nuestro imperio Yakuza, regocijándonos del miedo de los civiles que viven su día a día temerosos del Emperador de la Oscuridad y su Reina Abeja.

A la mierda los héroes, a la mierda las leyes que no te dejan divertirte, a la mierda la sociedad que nos botó.

Hasta que cualquier cosa pase estaremos juntos, lastimando a quien sea y utilizando a quien sea por el beneficio de ambos más que el de uno.

No es la historia de amor que todos quisieran vivir.

Pero era nuestro "Felices por siempre" …

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Amo a Overhaul y a Quinn Hachisuka, me duele demasiado que no haya tantos fans de esta última y el internet no tenga muchos fanarts de ella /3**

 **La verdad es que creo que es la primera vez que escribo un romance y espero que haya quedado bien y del agrado de los lectores.**

 **Se que varias de las escenas contradecían un poco las personalidades de ambos personajes, no lo sé, pero aun así me esforcé por tratar de mantener sus personalidades aun en las situaciones extrañas que los ponía.**

 **Personalmente tengo la teoría de que efectivamente Quinn es uno de los Ocho Preceptos o en todo caso trabaja para ellos, pues he notado muchas coincidencias a lo largo de Vigilantes y me sorprende que nadie haya siquiera traído a tema la teoría.**

 **Siento que introducir a Quinn como Precepto sería una buena forma de mezclar Vigilantes con Boku no Hero sin tener que meter a los personajes más importantes de Vigilantes como Koichi y Kazuho.**

 **Muy probablemente, aunque este ship sea el más crack que seguramente han leído en mucho tiempo, a mí me apasiona mucho y si Quinn hace aparición en el manga como Precepto y tiene relación con Chisaki entonces haré de este ship mi OTP definitivo.**

 **Opino que las personalidades de Quinn y Chisaki si dan para muchas más situaciones interesantes, por lo que lo más seguro es que tarde o temprano vuelva a escribir de estos dos en otras situaciones.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, resulto estar más largo de lo que esperaba (?) pero estoy muy feliz con el resultado final.**

 **P.D: Si a alguno le interesa saber cómo se veía Chisaki sin la máscara pueden buscar el fanart de SoulTribute13, pues ese tenía en mente a la hora de escribir esa escena. La idea de que Overhaul tuviera la cara dañada también la saque de un fanart, pero no tengo el nombre del autor lamentablemente /3**

 **Un saludo y dejen sus reviews ¡Se agradece!**

 **¡Chaos Ultra!**


End file.
